Blue Velvet
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Kurt Wagner is accepted into the X-Manson after the end of Striker mad power trip. He meets a certain X-Man who is certain to change his mind about thinking he is a monster.


Okay... yes disclamier; I don't own the X-Men

After the big mess with Stryker was over the professor had invited him to stay with them. And he'd agreed because he didn't know where else to go.

The children he saved had all thanked him and _hugged _him. He'd never been hugged before. Everyone thought he was a demon so he just stayed mostly to himself. And nobody wanted to hug him. _Nobody_. So it had meant a lot to him when the kids hugged him.

That night he found he could not sleep as everything that had happened ran through his mind. He got up and teleported up onto the ceiling. He crawled along the ceiling of the hallways shadowed in the darkness.

He saw a girl sitting in the T.V room. It didn't look like she was asleep either. He crawled silently over to the couch and looked down. He made a mistake and his tail clanked against the glass light. It didn't break, but it made the girl stand quickly.

"Who's there?" She asked looking around the darkness.

"I did not mean to frighten you. It is only me." He dropped down from the ceiling onto his feet with only a very silent thud. "Vhat are you doing up so late. Von't the professor be angry that you are awake?" He was still hidden in the shadows.

"He doesn't have to know."

"But… can't he read minds?"

"He isn't like that. The professor doesn't pry into your mind unless he thinks there is something really wrong or if you ask him to."

"Oh."

"So… I won't tell if you won't." She waited. "And I won't tell if you come out and stop hiding either."

"No. That Vouldn't be a very good idea. I do not want you to be scared of me."

"I couldn't possible be scared of you."

"Very, vell zhen." He sighed and stepped into the light. She had a little bit of a shocked expression, but hid it quickly.

"See… I'm not scared." She had a slight crack in her voice. He knew it to be fear. He sighed and back up slightly.

"I knew it. You _are _afraid of me. Don't vorry. I am use to it."

"No. I told you I wasn't afraid. Your Kurt right?"

"Ja. And you?"

"I'm Kitty. Kitty Pryde."

"Ah… you are the Shadowcat. From the way the professor said 'little girl' I assumed you would be a 'little' girl."

"I'm all grown up now, but the professor likes to pretend that all of us are still kids. I think it helps him cope."

"You are not all grown up. Not, yet. You are still little."

"I'm not little. I'm eighteen now." She said and crossed her arms. She saw the light from the T.V glint off his fangs. She gasped.

"See. You are scared of me. Not matter what you say… I can smell your fear."

"I'm not scared." She said firmly. There was a puff of smoke and he was gone. His hand was on her shoulder.

"Are you scared now?" She heard his voice behind her.

"No." She said and turned around. She set her hands on his shoulder. "Really I'm not scared of you."

"Hmm." He thought for a minute. "You are not are you? You don't want to call me a demon? Nothing?"

"Why would I call you a demon? I actually think you're too cute to be a demon." She heard him gasp in surprise. She smiled to herself and looked down. "So… has anyone shown you around, yet?"

"Nein."

"What?" She asked confused. She didn't speak German.

"No." He smiled and laughed softly. He was amused.

"Well then come on." She said and took his hand and led him outside and out into the courtyard. "Let me give you the grand tour." On her so called 'Grand Tour' she showed him the training yard, the obstacle curse, the tennis court, the pool and finally a big old tree house out in back.  
"And last… my favorite place. The tree house."

"Very interesting. I did not know you vere aloud to have these kinds of things."

"Well of course. It's not a military camp, well… sometimes Logan makes it seem that way, but we like to have fun too." She looked up to the top branches. "Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to get to the very top."

"Vell… that could be arranged." He said and grabbed her. The next thing she knew was she was somewhere else, waiting for the blue fog to clear she saw they were on a thick branch on almost the top of the tree.

"Wow…" She said. He still had a tight hold to keep her from falling, so she leaned back in his arms and he seemed surprised. "It's beautiful up here."

"Ja."

"Thanks, Kurt." She said and turned back and kissed him. He froze as she leaned back against him again.

"You are Velcome. For that I would bring you up here as much as you want."

"Deal."

"Vhat…. No… you don't have to kis-"

"Shut up. I want to. So we both win, okay."

"Very Vell…." He smiled and looked over her shoulder at the view. He noticed the shooting star, but made no wish. He had everything he wanted right here.

END


End file.
